


You and I Entwined

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU [19]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Intimacy, Love, Romance, Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose petals strewn across the floor, sparkling cider set out with glasses for two, and lingerie. </p><p>Rose is nervous, but not because it's Kanaya. Never because it's Kanaya. </p><p>Two women in love on an important anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I Entwined

**Author's Note:**

> Good time for updates, huh? Honestly, I've had this started for ages and I just finished it the other day. First time writing smut and it's Rosemary, I'm pleased.

It's dark in your apartment, the only light coming from various candles that you've scattered about. It reminds you of a different time, when it was dark and candles were lit for a very different reason.

It's nice that this is different. Nice that this isn't (just) because you can't quite handle the light, that the softness beneath you isn't a comfort tool, that the pounding of your heart is anticipation.

She'll be home soon, you know that. Today was a shorter shift for her, and you had tentative plans to do something, and she's always been receptive in the past, you communicate well...you wish the logic would slow your panic. You're doing your best not to let it consume you, and you have gotten better over the years, but it's still very much a part of you.

You attempt to scold yourself. This is Kanaya, she's always been caring, always understood, she won't reject you.

But you feel so vulnerable like this, all black satin and lace and candlelight and rose petals and two wine glasses with a special occasion bottle of sparkling cider all set and ready on a tray. You aren't sure whether or not to hope she notices that it's special occasion cider. You know she won't be expecting today to mean anything, and she keeps careful track. But today is important to you, even if it isn't to her, even if she never understands.

You sigh and draw the gauzy robe closer around yourself. Maybe you should just stop this. You still have a bit of time - you can do a quick cleanup in the main part of your apartment, tell her you're busy in the bedroom and tidy everything away.

But you don't really want to do that. You want to do this for her, with her. You want her everywhere around you, want to see her eyes darken for you, her lips curve into that gorgeous smile...you want those lips everywhere on you. You want her.

You can feel your pulse in multiple places, now, and you resolve not to move, not to change this, to let her come in and see you like this, for her. You move the fabric away from covering you, instead allowing it to drape around you, seduction in all that you are (you hope). You took extra care with your makeup tonight, even if you'll have to wipe it away if you want to properly touch her. Black lipstick would likely not be good on delicate skin, but the look of you right now will be more than worth it, you think.

You hear the outer door opening, and your pulse impossibly quickens. This hasn't been a shared apartment for terribly long, hasn't been yours and hers for more than a handful of months, hasn't really started feeling like a home for the two of you until so, so recently. Until today, actually, which is how you knew it was time for...well, for this.

"Rose?" You hear her ask. "Wh - oh."

She's seen the trail of petals, then. Oh, this is so cliché you can hardly stand it. What if she laughs?

But she won't, not in a way that will hurt. This is Kanaya, and she loves you. And you love her.

You're feeling very warm when she eases open the door, careful not to disturb the roses (or the Rose, as the case may be).

The sound of her gasp is worth every second of agony.

"Hello, my dear." You say, smiling, smirking, displaying a perfect facade of confidence that only one person in the world could see through.

"Goodness, Rose," She breaths, still surprised, but then she straightens herself out, returns your smile, your smirk. "What's the occasion?"

"Do I need a reason?" You ask, because deflecting is, at this point, a very dear skill that you're more attached to than you necessarily should be.

"Hardly," She says. "But you often do."

"Do you really want to talk right now?" You ask, adjusting yourself slightly, sure to draw more attention to the fact that you are, in fact, wearing lingerie. She comes around the side of the bed, kneels so that she's hovering over you, still wearing her scrubs, bag and coat deposited somewhere else, unashamed to be covered while you are most emphatically not.

"Always," She murmurs, then contradicts herself by brushing her lips against yours.

You allow the kiss to consume you, as it always does. Her lips against yours feel so soft, so wonderful, like everything you thought you'd never feel. In this moment, you don't care about what you're wearing, don't care about the possibility of seduction. All you want is Kanaya over and in you, everywhere surrounding you, so that all you can feel, hear, touch, taste, see is her, her, her.

One of her hands moves up to your hair, gently brushes through it. You sigh into her mouth and her tongue brushes against the roof of your mouth. It feels so wonderful, just being with her, just kissing her.

But things could stand to go further, judging by the heat you're feeling. You gently press your hands to her breasts, kneading ever so slightly, and she makes a combination of a moan and a sigh that you find to be very satisfying.

It's only a few moments later, and she's laying on top of you without her scrub top, hand trailing down your side, and it tickles ever so slightly and feels so good and you love this, love these moments.

The hand moves farther down your side until she's cupping you, one finger gently moving, and you're almost shivering with how good to feels to be with her. She pulls at your panties, looking up at you with lust in her eyes.

"Can these be removed?" She asks, and you melt.

"Certainly," You say, sitting up briefly to unclasp your bra and remove it properly, soon lying naked before her, after she pulls your panties off.

It feels remarkable freeing.

"Now you," You say, gesturing to her scrub pants. While you did admittedly fall for her while she was wearing scrubs, that doesn't mean you really feel like having sex with them on.

Except they catch your eye for a moment, and you realize they're a pair that Dave helped you buy for her, which you confessed after she gave her appreciation of them. It was early on in your relationship, and she told you that whenever she wore them she'd think of both of you and perhaps she does know the significance of this date, after all.

She noticed you looking and smiles, gently.

"Perhaps you should remove your makeup?" She murmurs, and you blink, shake your head, shake yourself out of thought. You stand to do so at your bedroom mirror as she pulls off her remaining clothing and pours glasses of the cider. When you come back over, she offers you one, and you take it.

"It is, after all, a rather special occasion." She says, and then you pause and place the glass back down. She looks confused for a moment, and you put on a coy smile.

"Let's save these for...after." You say. "I'd rather taste something a bit more decadent right now."

You watch her pupils grow wider, blacker, and feel satisfied.

"I can't very well argue with that." She says, placing her glass down as well. You come to her, stroke her sides, and kiss her deeply. You move her backwards, so she is on the bed beneath you, and then you are kissing down her until you reach curls of hair and you place on gentle kiss to the area they cover.

She is so wet for you, and you adore her.

You lick, lap, and the taste is as wonderful as you recall. You trace around her clit with your tongue, then move down to probe at her entrance. She moans and you savor the sound. You insert two fingers and feel her walls clench around them as she groans out your name so very, very sweetly.

She cums as you trace love notes around her clit and gently probe inside of her.

She lies there for a short while, and honestly, you could be content just like this. It's happened before where you didn't particularly want to be pleasured, and she's always respected that.

But when she stirs and moves to take one of your nipples in her mouth, you do not object. When she moves down your body, making the occasional mark from sucking too hard, perhaps on purpose, perhaps not (at least she doesn't draw blood anymore), you only moan. And when she gets to your clit and gently suckles at it, the only noises you make are undeniably pleasured ones.

She inserts one finger first, adding another not long after, still suckling at you. You can feel yourself growing closer, closer

And then you're there, at the edge, and she's still holding you, as she always does

And you are tipping, tipping, and then

" _Oh, Kanaya_ ,"

...

In the afterglow, you drink the cider and stroke each other gently. It's when you've finished your cider and are softly cuddled together that she says it.

"You know I'm proud of you. Even if I didn't know you back then, I'm so proud of you. It must have been so hard, going all that way with no promise of certainty and only your brother and a suitcase. But you did it, and I'm proud of you, and I love you."

You move closer to her, hiding in her neck as you whisper back, "I love you too."

And as you are both nearing sleep, you murmur, "Thank you," and her grip around you tightens just enough that you know she heard.

It's the anniversary of you leaving your mother's house, but that's the past. Tonight was about Kanaya, about closeness, and you received all the intimacy you could ever crave and more.

And you love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are nice, comments RULE, find me at pennamepersona.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
